


She wasn't the heroine afterall

by chutney_the_bisexual_dormouse



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chutney_the_bisexual_dormouse/pseuds/chutney_the_bisexual_dormouse
Summary: This is how each character would have reacted to the moment Daisy fell off the ship.
Relationships: Alexander Arcady & George Mukherjee & Daisy Wells & Hazel Wong, Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong, Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells, Daisy Wells & Hazel Wong, George Mukherjee & Hazel Wong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. And then she died

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ao3 work... sorry if its not what you feel would have happened, these are my thoughts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy told Amina she loved her.  
> And then she died.  
> And it's not fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I imagine each character would react to the moment Daisy fell into the Nile.

Daisy Wells told me she loved me.  
And then she died.  
She kissed me.  
And then she drowned.  
She held my hand.  
And now I'm crying.  
She whispered in my ear that she wanted to be with me.  
And now Alexander holds Hazel away from the side of the boat, as she tries to hurl herself in.  
Daisy Wells was my heroine.  
Heroines don't die.  
And yet, she lies with blue lips at the bottom of the Nile.  
Daisy Wells is dead, and its not fair.  
Daisy Wells isn't here, and its not fair.  
Daisy Wells is gone, and it's not true.  
I believe in her the way a small child might believe in fairies.  
I believe she is alive, because otherwise... that means they're right.  
That means that this is all real.  
That Hazel sobbing into Alexander's shirt is real.  
That George diving into the Nile, but coming up with nothing again, and again while his his eyes get more and more red from tears is real.  
That Heppy getting away with two murders is real.  
No, I won't let it...her win.  
Daisy Wells told me she loved me.  
And she will tell me again.


	2. I couldn't find her body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George never did like to cry.  
> But Hazel is crying, and asking for Daisy.  
> And he looks, he promises, he does.  
> But Daisy Wells, the English heroine is dead.  
> And he can't find her body.  
> Ad he's sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write...

Daisy Wells is dead.  
And I can't find her body.  
She toppled over the side, screaming something which sounded very much like "HAZEL!" and then she disappeared under the waves.  
Hazel screamed back, but not with words. It was just sound, a wordless scream of pain, fear and loss. Hazel, ran to the side of the boat, and tries to hurl herself over, to get to Daisy, to save her. Alex wraps his arms around her, and pulls her back.  
I'm not quite sure what happens next, but all I know is that I'm diving under the waves, trying to find her, or any trace of her, and I'm failing. Daisy can't die, because Hazel needs her.  
I need her.  
I need someone to compete with, someone who matches me in detecting skills, laugh with at Alex and Hazel's discomfort, and other's ignorance. To annoy, as i do my brother.  
I need Daisy Wells.  
And just as i resurface the tenth time, something shifts inside me, and all the grief that Hazel must be feeling, fills me up too. The pain is like there is a void in me, because she is gone, and my eyes sting with tears, and my limbs ache with tired.   
Because Daisy Wells is dead.  
And I can't find her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas are welcome!


	3. I'm not supposed to cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander isn't sure what to do.  
> Because he's not supposed to cry.

Daisy Wells is gone, and I'm so...sad, but...  
I'm not supposed cry.  
Even as Hazel screams, and I have to pull her away from the edge of the boat.  
Even as she sobs into my arms, because 'they were friends, and she's dead, and it's not fair.'  
Even as George stops looking for the body, his eyes shining with tears.  
Even as Amina sinks to the deck and howls into her hands.  
Even as my own eyes prick with unshed tears.  
Because boys don't cry at Weston.  
But, I'm not at Weston.  
So I let the tears roll down my cheeks, and I hold Hazel closer, and let the feelings of loss wash over me.  
Daisy Wells is gone.  
And I will cry.


	4. Its all my fault.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May feels guilty.  
> Because its all her fault.

Daisy Wells is in the Nile.  
Its my fault.  
My sister is screaming, and sobbing, and the boy Daisy told was called Mr McLong-Arms is holding her.  
The very pretty girl Daisy told me is called Princess Amina is crying.  
And the boy named Twat Head is diving into the river, trying to find her.  
And it's all my fault.  
I wasn't careful enough, and now...  
She's in the Nile.  
She's dead.  
And...  
It's my fault.


	5. I'm not dead, yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy isn't dead, yet.

I'm not dead, yet.  
I swim, and i swim, but I can't reach the surface.  
Someone screams, i think it's Hazel.  
I swim away from the boat, and Heppy's arms.  
I swim to the safety of the shore.  
Because, even if I'm not the heroine.  
Even if it truly is Hazel who is the heroine.  
Heroine's best friend don't die either.  
I'm not dead,  
yet.


	6. The apple trees are too bright for a funeral.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel can't remember the funeral, but George can.

The apple trees are too bright for a funeral.  
Not when Dais Wells is dead,  
And I am alone.  
Hazel seems numb to the pain.  
Alex is still crying.  
Amina is... goodness knows.  
And I feel...confused.  
Because Daisy Wells was a heroine.  
And Heroine's don't die.  
Do they?

**Author's Note:**

> Comment any suggestions


End file.
